The Black Stone of Death and Time
by TheDarkLadyofLight
Summary: The Resurrection Stone had many functions that were never realized. After sacrificing himself to Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts Harry is about ready to find one of the properties of the stone. Future Time traveling story but not normal one


AN: Hello this is my first story so I am super open to opinions and the rest of that jazz. I am also sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes you will see while reading this. Well here it is! Comment! Review!

.

.

.

**...The Stone of Death and Time...**

**...by: The Dark Lady of Light...**

**.**

**.**

His parents, Sirius, and Remus all looked at him with proud watery eyes. Their warm smiles telling him that they loved him and every thing was going to be alright. Harry closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. And then with jerky movements his fingers let go of the stone. His ears picked up the sound as it dropped to the soft ground with a barely audible thud. He didn't want to open his eyes because he knew what he was going to see. Nothing. Just an empty forest. But he did, because he knew that all those people still alive were fighting for him. He opened his eyes so that Ron, Hermione, and dare he even think it, Ginny would live to see another day.

He had spent hours, days, months planning this moment. Ever since he found out he was a horcrux he started researching. And now this was it. Just a couple moments ago he had performed the ritual that would not only end him but also Voldemort. He had found it in the Room of Requirement strangely enough, in a journal centuries old and long forgotten. It was the journal of Gordric Gryffindor. During his final entries he was working on a shield to block the killing curse. He obviously never found a spell or potion to do it but he came close. He founded a ritual that made it so when cast with the killing curse not only was bug killed but part of the spell would reflect, apparently Gordric got out of the way in the nick of time before the killing curse came straight back at him. And now that all the Horcruxes were gone besides him this ritual was perfect. A way to eliminate Voldemort and himself at the same time.

With that thought Harry started walking toward the clearing where Voldemort was hiding out. He than swiftly pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat he kept in his pocket then with cover of the invisibility cloak he crept closer to his target.

The snake was laying at the side of her masters chair. Harry's scar gave a little throb at being so close to the dark lord . He could hear the evil bastard talk with one of his Death Eaters but ignored it , focusing on the snake. The snake seemed to notice him there but before it had time to react Harry wiped off his cloak and sliced off Nigini's head.

Voldemort, apparently having felt something, leaped off his chair and twirled around facing Harry who was staring at him. Harry dropped the sword to the ground, not noticing it disappear right before it hit the ground. His heart was racing just as fast as the rate of a freight train. He was pretty positive that Voldemort could hear it to. He probably could taste Harry's fear also. But Harry stood weaponless and bravely ready to sacrifice himself. In the backgroung he could hear Hagrid yelling at him to leave, along with Voldemort's voice. He wasn't quiet sure what the evil Dark Lord was saying for he could not hear it over his heart and his prayers for the ritual to work.

And then Harry saw Voldemort utter the two deadly words that would ironically save the world. He closed his eyes once more as he saw the green light speeding towards him. And then with a final good bye, Harry felt a wave of magic wash over him as he was hit. And then all was black.

* * *

Maria hated life right now. Okay so maybe it wasn't a good idea to transfigure the Harry Potter statue at her school to have boobs and wear a dress. But hey it was funny! And its not like he cared, he was dead. Her teachers didn't seem to listen to her point of view however. So here she was dressed in a hideous black death eater costume along with the other delinquents in her school.

Every year the drama club and the history teacher at the Harry Potter Academy for the Gifted put together a play of the famous Battle of Hogwarts on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. However due to the fact that the drama club only had five people in it they needed more people to play the non important roles. So thus it became a rule that those who earned only two detentions for the past year got to play the light wizards, those who earned over two got to play the bad guys. This year Maria went above and beyond and earned herself twenty detentions. She couldn't help it the school rules were stupid and the teachers were assholes with no sense of humor. You see Maria was a prankster, it was in her blood it seemed. Her father, and his father, and so on were all pranksters. She was a Weasley you know.

Maria edged herself toward the forest slowly as the fight began. All sides were shooting lame color spells at each other. Those that found themselves a different color had to lay down and be dead. The color on them would last a entire two-three days depending how strong the caster was. The audience was so absorbed in laughing at the ridiculous colors their classmates were turning that they didn't notice her sneak into the forest.

As soon as she was in the cover of the forest she pulled out her cell to text Anna, her best friend. But to her bad luck there was no service. _Perfect_. Shoving her cell back into her pocket she looked around angrily. She had about an hour or two she figured before the idiots finally got each other looking like mini rainbows. Taking off the Death Eater mask she looked around the forest and tried to think about things she could do that would keep her occupied until she could come out. There wasn't much so with a shrug of her shoulders she decided to explore.

But as she took a step forward she tripped, pushing her hands out to catch her she smashed her right hand on an odd back rock. Hissing at the impact she brought her hand to face. _Great! Just great I cut myself on a stupid rock! _And sure enough her right hand was mildly bleeding. She picked up the rock with her left hand and observed it. There seemed to be something drawn or written on it that she couldn't read. Breathing on it she then rubbed it on her ugly robe. And there distinctly there was a triangle with a circle in it and a line splitting it in half. _Huh… how about that_ she thought to herself as she put it in her pocket. Just then there was a fierce wind that swept through the forest.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry woke up laying on the ground. With a groan he opened his eyes and sat up and then gasped. He was in the same clearing he had been in just a moment ago, but this time there was nobody in it and it was midday. How was he alive? Was Voldemort alive? How were his friends? He jumped up, ignoring his sore body, and ran out of the clearing, straight for Hogwarts.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria jumped as she heard a noise behind her. Turning around she saw two black eyes glaring at her through a bush. Slowly she backed away as a huge black dog came out growling. _Oh dear God it's a Grim!_ And with that she turned back around and ran as fast as she could away form the beast.

Harry was running so intent to get to the castle he didn't even see her coming from his side until she hit him full on. They both fell to the ground with a hard thud. Maria on her belly, her hood falling over her head, hiding her face. Harry landed on his back gasping for air.

When Harry finally caught his breath he glanced over and immediately stiffened. Laying a few feet from him was a Death Eater. Griping his wand tightly he slowly got to his feet. The Death Eater seemed to have been knocked unconscious, but nonetheless Harry hit her with a stunner just to make sure. He then proceeded to tie her up so she couldn't escape.

Now that Harry was sure that the Death Eater was all tied up and knocked out he rolled her over to identify her. As he rolled her over he took a sharp intake of breath and dropped to his knees. _No. No. It's not right. It's not true. _ But sure enough there was Ginny dressed in a Death Eater robe with the mask around her neck.

After making a quick decision he lifted her bond body up and through her over his shoulder and then continued running to Hogwarts.

* * *

Maria found her self awake with a pounding headache and her body stiff and bound. Squinting she looked around her.

"What the hell…" She whispered as she observed her surroundings. She had absolutely no idea where she was. The room was medium sized. She observed a bed and a fire place from her spot on the floor. Looking down she saw that despite being tied up she was still wearing clothes, which although ugly they were, a good thing. She just hoped that her capture, whoever he or she was wouldn't be a creep. But then again who would tie up a teenage school girl. She shivered wondering just what happened. The last thing she remembered was running away from that dog like beast.

The ropes were fairly secure Maria discovered as she tried to get her hands out to no avail. She had been laying there for it had to be at least five hours and still no sign of her captor. With a huff she gave up and closed her eyes for a moment feeling blood run down her hands.

"Hey….Hey wake up!" said a cold voice.

Maria jumped in her ropes then started to roll away from the voice. She hadn't meant to fall asleep! Now she didn't know what the heck was happening. She blinked her eyes fastly trying to clear them from sleep. Hands gripped her shoulders as she found her self hoisted up in the air. She squirmed trying to get out of the grip.

"Hey none of that now!" The voice said harshly as he threw her on a chair and then somehow replaced her bonds so that she was tied to the chair. Shewiggled around trying to get out and get away.

"I said stop!" The voice shouted. She froze and looked up at the person and then gasped. He was young, maybe a few years older than her. He had greasy black hair that seemed to way down on his head. His body was covered in grime and blood. He seemed to have many cuts oozing blood. He looked terrible. And before she could stop herself she spoke.

"Dude you really need a shower."

Luckily the man didn't seem to hear her as he paced back and forth in front of her. After about five minutes of pacing he stopped and looked at her with watery glazed eyes.

"Why did you do it Ginny?" He said quietly. His voice was ruff and the pain could be heard in it.

Maria just sat there totally confused. "What?"

The man then took a step closer to her. "Why did you do it!" he said a little louder this time.

"Do what?" Maria asked extremely lost. The man then grew angry. His body seemed to shake and his breath was very controlled. He started to take another step toward her but then took a step back and swiftly left the room leaving Maria confounded.

She didn't see him till roughly about three hours later. This time he was healed and cleaned. He hadn't said a word to her as he walked in, he just started pacing. Only stopping at random times to glare at her. She however stared at him intently. She had sworn she had seen him somewhere. To afraid to ask anything though she just sat there. About ten minutes into his pacing he abruptly stopped and plopped himself down on his knees in front of her. Staring directly into her face.

"I don't understand Ginny."He said to her quietly, his face full of hurt.

_Ginny?_

"I loved you!" He looked ready to cry. "I loved you and you betrayed me."

"Umm." Maria whispered uncertainly. Her heart beating extremely fast. She then realized her captor was a grief stricken delusional psycho.

"Did they threaten you?" He continued.

"Did they do it against your will?"

"Did you do it before or after we were together?"

Maria gulped. As he looked at her expecting an answer. She stared at his face taking in every detail so she could tell the authorities when she got away. He had the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. High cheek bones, Dark wild hair.

"Umm…."

The man then ran a hand through his dark hair letting Maria catch a glimpse of a lightning bolt scare underneath his hair. She then gasped and flung herself back tipping the chair over with her tied to it yelling, "HOLY SHIT YOUR HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

"Ginny." A voice said to her quietly.

"Not now Ann." She mumbled.

"Ginny" The voice said shaking her slightly.

"Stop Ann I'm dreaming."

"Ginny!"

"Alright! I'm up just give me a few minutes Ann." She groaned.

Shaking her head slightly with her eyes still closed she leaned back. "You will not believe the dream I just had, Ann. Harry Potter kidnapped me." And with that she started giggling. Opening her eyes to look at Ann she found herself staring face to face with Harry Potter himself. And with that she started giggling even harder, but this time hit was a hint more hysterical.

"Dear Merlin Gin what did they do to you?" Harry whispered.

Maria laughed even harder.

"Listen I swear it was just a joke!" she said between laughs.

"What?" Harry said confused.

" This is about the statue right?"

"What? What statue?" Harry spoke looking thoroughly lost.

"The statue of you that I transfigured. I swear I will take away the boobs and dress as soon as you let me go. I promise!" She said still laughing.

Harry just stared at her with his brows furrowed.

"I really thought you wouldn't mind! Being dead and all but I am sorry."

"Dead?"Harry looked at himself then back at the laughing teen.

He then gasped. "They tortured you to insanity didn't they Ginny."

Maria started laughing even harder. Tears were coming down her cheeks. "Who the hell is this Ginny your talking about."

Harry looked horrified. "you don't even know who you are."

Slowly sobering Maria spoke still slightly laughing, "I'm Maria Weasley daughter of Amelia and Dave Weasley."

Harry froze. Then looked at her very closely. And then he jumped back after looking into her hazel eyes.

"Your not Ginny."

.

.

.

* * *

AN: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! is it worth continuing or should i drop it?


End file.
